Let your heart speak for once
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: takes place in 3x02 "lost girl"- takes place after a captain swan moment over the third rum bottle (I OWN NOTHING) - (WARNING, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN EPISODE)


Let your heart speak for once

Set in season 3 episode 2 after hook and Emma's moment over the third rum bottle...

"Just who are you swan?" hook asked with a curious eye.

Emma handed his rum bottle back to him with a slight snarky look in her eye.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said instantly building her defences back up after talking with her parents and Regina. Hook stared down at the rum bottle in his hand then looked back up at her.

"Perhaps I would" he responded with looking into her eyes. Emma was instantly taken aback by this. This was one of the only times that she had not seen him with that stupid smirk on his face that most of the time she would rather slap off. There was no smile at all. His mouth was just small and straight in a line. Not knowing how to respond, she drew her eyes away from him and went to walk past him.

Hook needed to think fast. This was the closest that he had ever gotten to her and he couldn't lose this moment. He then had a thought and just as she was walking away from him, he spun round and trapped her arm with his hook, being careful not to catch her with it. Both of then sensed a little de ja vu at this point as this was the second time that something had happened between them that included both his rum and his hook.

Emma spun round to meet his gaze but chose not to fight him on his invasion of her space. They stared at each other until hook came out with his reason for grabbing her.

"You never finished telling me Swan ... are perms and waxed moustaches a bad thing?" hook asked with an implying eye. At any other time Emma would have rolled her eyes or shook him off but this Time she chose to let out a snigger. It was clear that he wasn't going to let this go but comparing him to the Disney version of Captain Hook may not go down so well and it did seem funny to her.

"I'm not sure if you can take it Hook, it's pretty bad..." Emma said with a sly grin and raised eyebrows. Hook caught on that Emma was playing with him but he stood his ground.

"Oh trust me Emma, seeing your world's version of me will not way heavy on my mind" he stated with his smirk that had returned to his face some time ago. Emma then shrugged her shoulders and patted his hooked arm with her hand.

"You asked for it" Emma then snaked her arm from the metal hook and sat on a nearby log. She picked up a sheet of thin wood and a thin blade of rigid grass that contained a black liquid that charming and snow had collected. Hook had sent everyone on a scavenger hunt earlier to collect supplies both to eat and drink but also to create maps and different areas of the island and to write down checklists of supplies they needed. Emma snapped the tip of the grass which then trickled black fluid and began to roughly sketch out the best imitation of the classic captain hook image that she could manage.

"What are you doing" Hook asked after a few moments.

"You wanted to see how you look in our world, what better way than to show you" Hook then gave a small shrug and shut up so Emma could finish. After a few minutes, she glanced at her finished work. It wasn't perfect as she never was a gifted artist but it would give hook a rough idea of how ridiculous he appeared to be in the Disney movie. She couldn't help but giggle at the contrast between the two captain hooks. This giggle indicated to hook that she was done and he stepped closer to her.

"Well? How do I look?" he said with a genuine curiosity. Emma then glanced between him and the paper and burst into a fit of sniggers that had been bubbling inside her for the past five minutes. She tried to suppress it by clamping her hand over her mouth and nose but with no avail. She glanced up to see hook with one eyebrow raised.

"Swan, am I ever going to see me or will you just keep the joke to yourself?". Emma then raised the hand that contained the drawing and just as hook was about to grab it, she snatched her hand back as she was determined to annoy him further.

"On second thought, I don't think it's a good idea. It might damage you for life" Emma tried to say with a false concern for his welfare but her sniggers were preventing this. Hooks eyebrows then started to frown with menace.

"Swan..." He drawled out and stepped towards her as if he were a tiger getting ready to pounce. Emma felt his energy and shuffled in her seat.

"Swan I won't ask again..." he took another step but Emma shook her head and continued to grin as though she was a spoilt child refusing to give up her toy. Hook then rolled his eyes and began to grin.

"Do I have to get it off of you myself?" hook warned but Emma only responded with a shrug and smile. Hook then spread his feet apart and bent his knees as though about to start a marathon.

"Last chance Swan..." hook brought his hand and hook up a little like he was about to grab something but Emma prepared herself for the inevitable. After no response from Emma, hook then lunged in her direction. But Emma being the tough and active woman that she was, she quickly jumped to the side and let Hook fall against the log. Hook came close to face planting the wood but came just close enough to stain points of his face in dirt. He growled into the surface of the log and glared up at Emma who was now sniggering even harder at the sight of a now dirty faced Pirate. Hook tried again by jumping up towards her but she dodged him again. He staggered again as he was still off balance but then he had his bearings back. Once he stood straight and continued to glare at Emma, who was getting ready for his next move.

"The chase is on love" he said beneath hooded lids and within a second they both darted into the trees. Emma was doing her best to dodge the trees that stood over 100 feet but it was difficult. And Hook knew these woods well. She covered her mouth again to stop the laughing and quickly ducked behind a tree. She heard hooks feet crunching through the leaves and the twigs on the ground and she knew that he was getting closer.

"I've always wanted to capture a swan" he spoke into the air that was slowly turning blue in the twilight. Emma beamed a smile at this and then looked puzzled at the lack of sound of footsteps being taken. She thought that he might have turned round or gone in a different direction so she slowly tilted her head round the tree to see if he was there. She couldn't see him so she edged subtly around the tree to see if she could see him going back to the camp. But she still couldn't see him so she stepped out from behind the tree to find herself alone. This took Emma by surprise and she let out the breath that she had held for the past few minutes. She then chuckled to herself and smirked in victory.

"Didn't think he would give up that quickly" she said to herself. She continued to stare into the trees to see if she could catch him behind a tree.

"I don't"

Emma let out a scream that became a fit of giggles as a long hooked arm swiftly clamped round the top of her shoulders. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but although it was not painful, his grip has as strong as a vice and she eventually gave up. She then just shook her head and turned her neck to face him with raised eyebrows.

"Happy now?" she asked him with a smirk. Hook then returned the smirk and brought his head down so his forehead touched hers. He then ran his hand down Emma's arm and rested on her wrist which made her shiver.

"Almost" was all he said before the hand rested on her wrist snatched the now crumpled piece of paper from Emma's hand.

"Hey!" Emma broke from his grasp and attempted to grab the paper but it was not good. Hook already stood half a foot taller than her so it really didn't help when he held his hand up above his dead like a big brother did to his sister's toy. Emma tried to jump but found it difficult due to her laughing was now hurting her sides. Hook then began to laugh his low cackle and as Emma gave up he brought the paper down to his face. He looked at the image and his smirk was completely wiped within a second. It was as though someone had replaced his hook with a wooden peg. He brought his head down again and raised an eyebrow.

"You cannot be serious" he said holding up the drawing to Emma. She looked at it as her smirk grew wider. What she had drawn certainly didn't do the real Captain Hook Justice. What she had drawn had long fluffy black hair with a huge nose and chin. His hook was caught in his needle point moustache and his hand rested on his sword. He wore a long red coat and a huge hat with a large purple feather. Emma scanned over the drawing and then the real Hook who was still wearing the frown with a raised brow. Emma then shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you it might damage you for life" she said in a sing song way. Hook then intensified his frown and slowly backed Emma into the trunk of a tree. He then brought his hooked arm up and caught his hook into the bark beside Emma's head and used it as support so as to lean in towards her face.

"Is this truly how your world sees me?" Hook asked holding up the drawing again. Emma nodded with a slight regret. Hook turned it to face him and instantly crushed in his hand. His face lit up again with his smirk as he tossed it over his shoulder and continued to stare at Emma. She smiled at this and rolled her eyes at his childlike lack of caring in some matters.

"I suppose it makes a change at your parents seeing me as a self centred monster". With that, Hooks face lost a little of its attitude and Emma glanced away from him. She felt regretful at this as she herself had felt this way about him before. Was he feeling pain because of this?

"They will come around" She said comfortingly. "As Belle always says, there is good in everyone and they will eventually see it"

"Isn't that the pretty little lass I shot in the road" Hook asked with a puzzled look. Emma's face dropped a little and she let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry about the lass love, I admit my revenge got to me a little more than I would have liked" he said with a slight look of guilt. The first that Emma had seen.

"I thought that revenge was everything to you" Emma said with a lot of puzzlement, she really was confused now. But Hook just brought his hand up to Emma's face and lightly traced her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"It _**was**_" Hook was so quiet that he spoke a little over a whisper. Emma let out a small smile and rested her hand on his Hooked arm still resting on the tree. After a few moments, Hook shook off the emotion and went back to the smirk.

"What about you, Swan?" he said whilst tapping her nose briefly with his finger. Emma tweaked her brow to ask what he was talking about.

"How do _**you**_ see me?"

Emma thought for moment and about all the bad things that he had done. But her mind couldn't shake the good things.

"Well," she started still staring up at him. He seemed to be quite eager for her answer.

"You are a royal pain in the ass!" she stated with a smile. Hook was expecting this and smiled with her. He knew very well how annoying he could be so he let Emma continue with her views on him as he knew there would be a lot.

"You are hell bent on revenge, on rum, on your oversized boat and god! On you women! You have next to no respect for people or the boundaries they set, you drive people crazy with your wisecracks and your stubborn streak and you hurt anyone who crosses you" Emma finished her rant and stared up at Hook who had not moved an inch.

"But once someone gets passed all of that, they will be able to see you as a good man. A man who took a fatherless boy under his wing after saving him from the sea. A man who is now risking everything he has to help save my son."

Hooks smile had faded and he seemed emotionless. He stared at Emma for what seemed like hours. He couldn't believe what Emma was saying. He wasn't sure of he should.

"Is that how you really feel, Swan?" He now looked at her with concern. But Emma continued to smile kindly and nodded.

"You are a good man, Hook. A man who has acted selflessly since we set foot on Neverland. A man who I've grown..." Emma looked away and started to inch away from Hook. But she didn't get very far as Hook quickly put both hand and hook on her waist and held her against the tree. He gently forced her back where she was but she tried to shake it off by hiding her face and laughing.

"Let your heart speak for once, Swan" He said leaning closer to her face. "because if you don't, you will send me insane".

Emma brought her head back up to stare at him and she chose to swallow her fear of feelings and tell him the truth.

"You are the man that I have grown to love"

Emma came out with it at last. After months of keeping it from him she had finally done it. It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders but it did not stop her being terrified of his reaction. Tears of hysteria grew in her eyes as Hook stood and stared at her. But her worry was shortly lived as Hooks lips crushed down on hers as quickly as he could manage. He couldn't wait any longer. He braced himself again on the arm supporting him against the tree to save him from crushing her and his hand went to the back of Emma's neck and held her face to his. After a minute or so, they broke apart for air and Hook rested his face against the hair covering her ear. He breathed in through his nose and took in the scent of the sea air and the sweetness of the woodland that had settled on Emma. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and against her ear which he then kissed again and again.

"Swan, I have been in love with you ever since you held that bloody dagger to my neck". This caused Emma to burst out laughing but this eventually became cries as she buried her face in Hooks leather bound shoulder. She gripped onto him more firmly than she was already doing and Hook gently took her face in his hand and hook and brought her head back up to meet his.

"What is it?" Hook asked with so much desperation that he sounded as though he would die without an answer from the woman he loved. Emma tried the laughing off technique again but this time it really did not work.

"Just overwhelmed I guess, happiness that I finally have you, but sadness and worry for Henry, and shame that I am here doing nothing and not out there finding him!" Emma was on this brink of yelling the last few words but broke into sobs again. She tried again and again to finish speaking but nothing was coming out. Eventually Hook gently rested her head against his shoulder and rested his hand on the back of her neck whilst his other arm was wrapped round her waist.

"Shh love, it's alright. I give you my word that we will get him back or I will die trying" Hook stroke her hair and gripped her waist tighter as she started to calm down.

"Pan does not get to win Emma, I promise that" Emma brought her head up and smiled. She nodded her head and wiped her tear stained cheeks with her sleeve.

"I believe you, Killian" and she truly did. She knew they would get Henry back as long as they stuck together. Everyone here loved Henry in some shape or form. Emma felt her fear slowly melt away. Hook then started to chuckle

"What" Emma asked intrigued.

"That is the first time we have both heard are first names spoken by the other"

Sure enough, he was right; Emma had never called him Killian. They both started to chuckle and continued their embrace. Hook kissed Emma through her hair and Emma ran her hand through Hooks raven hair. They continued this way until Emma started to slip her hands under Hooks jacket until she could feel the cotton of his shirt. She brought her hands up to his neck and undid the top button of his shirt. Hook gently grasped her hand and stopped her for a moment. He broke away from her lips and stared down at her.

"Don't do this is you are not sure, Emma. You've been through so much today and I will wait forever" Hook whispered with every drop of sincerity in him. But he could see in Emma's face that her fear had gone. They would get Henry back. That was for certain. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"I trust you with my life" she said smiling and resting her hand against his face. But Hook still wasn't convinced, he was worried that she was making this decision out of fear and that she would regret it tomorrow. But this fear faded quickly at Emma's next words...

"After all, True love is the most powerful magic of all".

With that they returned to kissing each other with as much passion and love as Snow and Charming which lead to the both of them hitting the ground and the removal of his jacket and shirt and then of Emma's clothing. The night continued to be the best of both Emma and Hooks lives and they spent the few remaining hours they had left sleeping in each other's arms surrounded by soft grass and items of clothing and they did not make it back to the camp until morning


End file.
